


A Flight of Fancy

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George have been fantasizing about Charlie, but it's Fred who devises a plan to find out whether Charlie feels the same way about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llaeyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/gifts).



> Inspired by prompt from Llaeyro for HP_Kinkfest. Thanks to Blithelybonny for the beta! Any additional errors are my own.

Fred grunted as he reached under the bed. George was a marvel at keeping the shop neat and tidy, but the bedroom was another matter. Fred had given up complaining and instead kept their flat clean for the two of them. There wasn't much room to make a mess anyway.

There was an random pile of socks underneath the bed as if they'd congregated there like scared kittens. Pushing them away, Fred found a cardboard box he'd never seen before which contained a very worn copy of Dragon Weekly. He recognized the issue from the cover; it had been the one featuring Charlie's dragon sanctuary.

"I can't figure out why the till's coming up short," George called from the stairway. "Did you take any when you went out to get lunch?"

Fred held up the magazine.

"Ah." George had the decency to look embarrassed.

"We usually keep our favourite magazines _in_ the sock drawer," Fred said, raising an eyebrow. "Any reason why this one had its own home?"

George scratched the back of his head and glanced out the window, avoiding Fred's gaze. "Well, it's no secret, right? That, we uh -- you know--"

"That we have an enormous crush on Charlie?" Fred said.

"I sort of hoped you'd find it," George said with a sly grin. "Then maybe you'd ask and then maybe we'd --"

"We'd what?"

"Talk about how much we want to shag him?"

"That's a fun thought." Fred tossed the magazine on the bed. "A nice fantasy for the two of us, but it's just not going to happen."

"Or maybe it could?"

Fred frowned. George went to the sock drawer and flipped to the last page of the latest magazine they'd enjoyed together.

"'Fancy Lads' is looking for blokes to be in their exclusive twins edition. Whoever submits the most intriguing photographs has a chance to be featured."

Fred crossed his arms over his chest and eyed George warily. "We are not posing in the store. While I'd love to have more good-looking fellows coming to visit, I'm not sure that's the advertising we're going for."

"Not the store," George said. "Charlie's reserve. The dragons! Don't you think that'd be interesting enough for them?"

"I'll just get to penning _that_ letter," Fred said, pretending to scrawl on his hand with an imaginary quill. "'Charlie old bean, would it be okay for us to pose with some of your wee dragons? Especially the non-biting ones as we'll be naked. Yours desperately, Fred and George.'"

"I suppose you have a point," George said as he snatched the magazine back from Fred with a hurt look.

"Remember, it's just a fantasy," Fred said as he reached down for the socks and started to put them away. "By the way, next time you try to hide something, could you at least do it without making a mess?"

George tossed a sock at Fred's head and stuck out his tongue. "You used to have a sense of adventure."

"I've a sense for _reason_ ," Fred said.

\---

George was washing the front windows of the shop when Fred stormed in all of a sudden. He slammed the door and slapped the sign to "Closed."

"We're open for another hour, what d'ya think you're--"

"Explain _this._ "

George looked at the letter Fred had thrust into his hand. "Odd, it's a letter from Charlie."

"A letter saying he doesn't mind if we use the dragon nursery to pose for the magazine," Fred said, incredulous. "He says he thinks it would be fun!"

"I'd thought you'd think that would be a good thing."

"God!" Fred smacked himself in the forehead with the flat of his palm. "Maybe in my wet dreams, but what on earth are you setting us up for?"

George hopped onto the counter and crossed his legs, looking at Fred with a coquettish wink. "Pleasure."

Fred gaped at him. "I can't believe you asked him. I can't believe he said yes! I can't even -- damn it, fuck me. I'm so turned on I can't think straight."

"You _did_ just close the store early," George said. "That was handy. Storeroom or bedroom?"

"Storeroom," Fred said, already heading down the stairs.

"Don't knock the boxes over this time, okay?"

"It was just _our_ fantasy," Fred stammered as he pulled his trousers down. "Charlie doesn't even know we are... oh!"

George had pulled Fred down onto his lap. The old couch squeaked under them, worn from all the times they'd fooled around when sales in the store were slow. He held Fred's cock loosely in his fist, slowly stroking him.

Fred moaned as he pressed back onto George's lap, grinding against his hard cock. "Don't just toss me off, I want _you._ "

"We'll save that for later," George said with a chuckle. "After we've had Charlie."

"You've -- got something -- planned?" Fred panted as George tightened his grip. George knew Fred was close to coming. He always knew.

"We'll plan it together," George whispered. "Like we always do."

\---

"So, this is the nursery."

"Good thing it's warm," George said, as he peered into one of the small enclosures. A clutch of wide-eyed dragons stared back up at them.

"They're so cute," Fred said. "Can I hold one of those?"

"Not those," Charlie said. "Ridgebacks are liable to take your finger off, even when they're babies. I was thinking we'd have better luck with the Welsh dragons. They're just down over here."

"Is the nursery really -- er -- secure?" Fred added with a glance to George. "I mean, so no one will disturb us during the photo shoot?"

"Absolutely," Charlie said with an obvious bit of pride. "I rigged the system myself to prevent any potential accidental escapees. There's a red light outside the door and it can only be toggled from the inside."

"Sounds secure to me," George said.

"I was surprised Dragon Weekly wanted to feature us again," Charlie said. "But it's great for us and -- wait, what's that look on your face?"

"What look?" Fred looked from George and back to Charlie.

"I know that look," Charlie said with slight frown. "This isn't for a photo shoot at all, is it. I've told you you're not getting so much as a scale from any of these dragons for your --"

"All of our jokes, pranks and sweets are one hundred percent animal cruelty free," George said with dignified pride. "We'd never think of it!"

"And we really do want to do a photo shoot," Fred added.

"But?" Charlie said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Fred grinned.

"Does he know us or does he know us?" George asked Fred.

"I do," Charlie said with a smirk. "Out with it, you two."

"It's for a photo shoot," Fred confessed. "Not one you might be familiar with --"

"--though if you are, we'd never judge--" George said.

"'Fancy Lads'," Fred said.

"'Fancy Lads?'" Charlie said, his eyes widening.

"This nursery has a nice echo," George remarked as he drummed his fingers idly on the edge of a nearby enclosure.

" _Fancy Lads?!_ "

"And there it goes again--"

"--all right, it wasn't even that funny the first time." Fred nudged George in the ribs.

"I-- I've heard of it," Charlie said, his cheeks reddening. "Someone had it on their desk but anyway, I don't understand. Why?"

"We could use the extra cash," Fred said. "Store sales have been slow lately. The magazine wants pictures of blokes in, ah, unusual locales. I'd say a dragon nursery would probably have the competition beat, wouldn't you say?"

Charlie stared at both of them for a moment. "There's a lot of dragon sanctuaries."

"None as fine as yours," George said, with a touch too much longing. Fred elbowed him in the ribs harder this time.

"All right, but the name of the reserve doesn't go in the magazine?"

"We'll never tell," Fred said solemnly.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," Charlie shook his head as he nodded toward another enclosure. "You must really need the Galleons if you're doing this."

"Thought it might be a bit of fun too," Fred said. He nudged Charlie's shoulder and grinned. "Ready to be our camera man?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Charlie said with a grin as he held up the camera. "Ready to snuggle?"

Fred and George stared at him as if time had stopped.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Snuggle some dragons, yeah?"

"Yes!" Fred said, a little too emphatically. When Charlie had turned away to open the enclosure, George leaned in to whisper to Fred.

"He blushed. Did you see that?"

\---

Fred glanced up as he undid his trousers, wondering if he might catch Charlie looking while he and George undressed. Charlie was arranging an old blanket over the hay so it wouldn't prickle their bare feet. The baby dragons followed Charlie around, making little noises.

"They really like you," George said.

"The babies are my favourites," Charlie said, as he knelt down and let them scamper over his lap. "You wouldn't imagine the kind of paperwork we had to deal with to start a hatchery. But we proved that it would be worth it. Wait, are you going to uh--"

Charlie was looking at George's fingers hooking into his waistband as he was about to pull his y-fronts down.

"Completely nude? Well, yeah. It's all right, no? Not like we haven't seen this before."

"Right," Charlie said quickly. He laughed but looked quickly away as he patted one of the little dragons. "Being brothers and all, of course."

"I've seen Fred naked more times than I can count," George said as he sat down in the chair, his clothes tossed into a pile.

Charlie bit his lip slightly. He looked a bit flustered and out of sorts, which of course made him look even more handsome to Fred.

"It doesn't bother me," Charlie said, though his voice still sounded a bit strained. "But we should get on with this before too long. I still have night rounds to do. Here, I'll a put a few of these little tykes in your lap. Be gentle."

"Hope they are too!" George said with a laugh. "Oh, they're so soft."

Fred sat in the chair beside him, scooping up a few of the dragons in his arms. He leaned in close to George.

"Let's get a few shots in before they get too squirmy," Charlie said as he held up the camera.

They laughed a lot as the dragons seemed to enjoy the attention and even Charlie seemed to relax despite the fact that he was taking pictures of his nude brothers. The camera was merrily spitting out photographs as fast as Charlie could take them.

"Let's see if any of these are -- oh!" Charlie gaped after he caught one of the pictures in mid-air. Fred gently upended his squalling dragons onto George's lap before going to take a look at what had startled Charlie. In their usual beguiling fashion, the magical photographs were adding a little extra to what Charlie was seeing with his own eyes.

"Well," Fred said, glancing to George. "I see I'm an even better kisser on camera than in real life."

"You?" Charlie said slowly before turning his gaze toward George. "George?"

"Right here." George waved helpfully.

"Should I have known?" Charlie said. Fred noticed the tips of his ears were reddening as well.

"I shouldn't think so," Fred said. He smiled warmly as he took the photograph from Charlie's trembling fingers. "It's not like we go around advertising. Perhaps _this_ one might not get submitted to the magazine after all."

"I suppose I could keep them," Charlie said, turning even more scarlet as he set the camera aside and gathered up the photographs scattered on the floor.

"You -- you mean to say," George stammered. Fred felt like they were both holding their breath as they watched Charlie's reaction.

"It's always been a bit of a fantasy of mine," Charlie blurted out. "I mean -- you two --"

"Ours too," George said. He slid his hand against Charlie's crotch and both of them gasped.

"He wasn't kidding," George said to Fred, giddy with relief. "Have you been this hard through the whole photo shoot?"

"I was so worried you'd notice," Charlie said. He moaned as George rubbed him through his trousers. "Oh, God -- wait, wait, I have to put the dragons back first."

"Fred will take care of that," George said. "But this --"

"Oi!" Fred called out as he grabbed an armload of protesting dragons and gently set them down inside their enclosure. "No starting without me!"

"They're going to wonder why we've been locked in the nursery for so long," Charlie protested, even as he pushed harder against George's hand. "Can't --- we can't ---"

"Two of us are already naked," Fred said as he pulled Charlie's shirt up and over his head. "Think we can make you a third in no time at all."

Charlie didn't seem to be able to have to words to complain any further when Fred kissed him. George was already pulling down Charlie's trousers.

"We'll make do with what time we have," George said as he stroked Charlie's cock. "I don't think any of us will complain."

"Don't be greedy," Fred said as he pushed George's hand out of the way so he could have a turn.

"I can't believe you're fighting over who gets to do this," Charlie said with a laugh.

"I ought to be first," George protested. "This was my plan all along! Just ask Fred."

"I _can_ believe I'm going to have to keep you two from fighting," Charlie said. "Here, one of you for my cock and the other for my balls. Will that work?"

"I like the way you think," Fred said, his breathing becoming much more ragged as he became even more aroused by the playful way Charlie ordered them to do what he liked. 

"We won't fight in bed," George added, stroking Charlie's cock faster. "Not as long as you have both of us in your bed with you."

"Both of you," Charlie repeated with a moan. Before he could get out another word he came. He came so hard that it did indeed take the two of them to keep him upright.

"We'd best clean up here," Charlie added. Though he looked drained and deliciously spent, there was a glint of playfulness in his eyes. "However, there's at least several more enclosures on the reserve for another go."

"You bring the blanket," George said Fred with a grin. " _I'll_ bring the camera."


End file.
